Hide Your Love Away
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Not all of us are prepared to hear the words "I love you." But we must make a choice on what our answer will be to such a statement.


Love, a lot of us can't wait to hear the words "I love you." But there are some people who when hear such strong words, they become lost in space and become confused on what to do. Some say a firm no, because they don't love the person, while others have trouble coming up with an answer to other. And that's the problem Tigress is having right now, coming up with an answer for Po. For just the other night, Po had told her he loved her.

_Flashback last night_

_After the warriors had finished yet another awesome meal that was prepared by the one and only Dragon warrior, they began to head off to bed to rest up for tomorrow. However though, just as Tigress was about to enter her room, Po walked up to her._

"_Hey Ti, can we talk privately in my room," Po asked softly._

"_Can't it wait till tomorrow Po, I'm tired," Tigress stated not wanting to sound rude._

"_I promise it won't be too long Ti, I just really need to talk to you now. It's important," Po said with a pleading look which made the feline sigh and roll her eyes._

"_Fine Po, but only for a little." Tigress stated which made the panda smile before he opened his door and Tigress slowly walked in._

"_Have a seat Tigress," Po said after he closed the door and sat on his bed. Tigress then took a seat next to Po and looked over at him firmly._

"_Ok, now what's this all about," Tigress asked, which made the panda twiddle his fingers and have some slight red on his white cheeks._

"_Well you could say I want your opinion on something," Po said, making Tigress raise an eyebrow, wandering what the panda was going to ask her._

"_My opinion, on what exactly? Kung fu? Training?" Tigress asked as she could feel her curiosity grow a little._

"_No, not on that stuff, something that has to do with the heart," Po said softly as he looked over at Tigress who was a little confused, why would he be asking her something like that?_

"_Po, I'm the last person you want romantic advice on," Po only shook his head at the comment._

"_You say that, but you're the perfect person on this," Tigress just rested her arms on her legs and gave Po a sincere look._

"_If you say so Po, now what do you need advice on," Tigress asked._

"_Ok so you see, there is this girl I really and I mean really like. She is insanely beautiful and just all around amazing," Po stated with glee and a warm smile._

"_Sounds like you fell head over paws for this girl," Tigress said softly making the panda nod his head._

"_Oh I have Ti, but I'm just really afraid to tell her how I feel. I'm afraid I'll ruin what he have right now and ruin the bond we built," Po said with pain in his voice, making Tigress frown a little, she could tell he was really torn apart about this._

"_Well Po, I think you should tell her, you never know if tomorrow could be your last day. You don't want any regrets, especially on the heart, and if she doesn't feel the same than ask if you two can still be friends and stuff," Tigress said trying her best to comfort her friend, but the thing was she was a little confused, what girl could Po be talking about?_

"_You're right Ti, I should tell her and get it off my chest once and for all," Po said with a determined look._

"_That's the way Po," Tigress said with a giggle but as she did, Po turned to her and looked her straight in the eyes, making her heart beat a little fast._

"_The truth is Ti," Po said with a smile before gently grabbing the felines paw, almost making her jump from shock and nervousness._

"_You're the one I love," When Tigress heard those words come from Po's mouth, she almost felt limb and out of time. Here was her best friend telling her he loved her, and she would be lying if she didn't feel warmness in her heart, for she too had a crush on the adorable panda, but tossed the idea out because she felt the way Po felt._

"_Hey Ti, you alright," Po said waving his paw in front of her face, snapping her out of her trance. Tigress then looked around and over at Po who had a look of worry on his face._

"_I'm sorry to say that all of a sudden Tigress, I can tell by your loss of words you're mad at me," Po said quietly as he looked away from Tigress who gently squeezed the pandas paw._

"_I'm not mad at you Po, in a way I'm happy but lost at the same time, I just need time to think this over and absorb it if that's ok," Tigress said as she looked at Po who smiled._

"_I understand Ti," Po said before Tigress got up and opened the door to the room before stopping._

"_Come to my room later tomorrow night ok, I'll have an answer for you than. Goodnight Po," Tigress said as she left the room and gently closed the door._

"_Goodnight Tigress." As Po laid down on his bed and went to sleep while Tigress soon did the same._

_End Of Flashback_

All through the day Tigress was lost in her thoughts about the events that had happened last night, her head buzzed with so many questions she sometimes lost sight of what was going on in front of her. She was even quite through dinner and lunch as was Po, course that's understandable, both had worry in their hearts. And soon night came again and Tigress was sitting on her bed, with her paws clasped together and contemplating what to do.

"Oh Tigress, you really got a lot on your plate now," She said to herself as she rubbed her head with her right paw and closed her eyes.

As her eyes were closed, flashes of the past began to echo through her head. She remembered how proud she was of Po after defeating the brutal Tai lung, how she felt a deep respect for him. She remembered all the adventures she and him went on, how they were chained together and how Po was being so polite to her even after the venom she spat at him during it all, how she and him had to get back the spirit orbs before Shifu found out, and how they were the perfect team. But the most important memory she remembered was feeling the heart break of almost losing Po, and the hugs they shared in the jail and harbor.

Tigress smiled at the joyful memories of her and Po, but that smile soon turned to a frown as the bad memories came flooding, memories of how she was treated at the orphanage, how people neglected her and strayed from her. How she was so cruel to him his first night at the jade palace, she could remember the hurt and pain in his eyes and how she told him to stay at the jail even though she saw how much he wanted to know about his past and seeing all these, she began to sob. It felt like a tug of war on her heart, she loved Po, there was no doubt in her mind, but at the same time she felt she wasn't ready for the love Po wants to give her and before too long a knock was heard at her door.

"Who is it?" Tigress said as she wiped away the water in her eyes.

"It's Po Ti, can I come in?" The panda asked before he heard Tigress say "Come in." Po had then slowly entered and shut the door behind him.

"Sit down Po," Tigress said before she patted an empty spot, as Po took a seat. But as he took his seat, he noticed the felines eyes were a little red, concerning him.

"Are you alright Ti?" Po asked as he wiped away some wetness under her right eye.

"I'm fine Po, just been thinking hard about what to say." Tigress replied before she took a deep breath, hoping her answer wouldn't sadden him or anger him.

"Look Po, I'm beyond happy that you love me, I love you to and that's no lie," Tigress said with a smile before frowning.

"But, I just don't feel the time is right for all this." Tigress said making the panda frown a little. Sure he was sad about the answer but he understood why she said what she said.

"I understand Ti, its ok," Po said with a small smile that was when Tigress gave him a warm lick on the cheek.

"Just promise me something Po," Po's ears perked up as did his eyes.

"What's that ti?" Po asked. Tigress then placed her right paw over Po's heart and smiled.

"Promise me that you will hide your love for me away. Wait for me, wait until the day I feel like I can be the perfect mate that you deserve," Tigress said gently as she looked into Po's jade green eyes. Po then placed his right paw over Tigress's paw and said "I promise." And with that the shared a little kiss on the cheek and said their goodnights to the other. Both knowing that one day, they will be with the person they love most on this earth.

**Hope you guys liked this TiPo one shot. Originally it was a short poem but I wanted to turn it into a story and stuff, please leave a review telling me what you thought and this marks my 50****th**** Kung Fu Panda story XD**


End file.
